lalaloopsy_fan_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lalaloopsy Christmas Miracle
Bold text Holly:yoy it christmas Ivory and Scraps:*have snow battle in the snow* YAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYA Velvet:I finished the cake Suzette:*yawns* ugh stupid holiday season I HATE IIT Lady:oh good morning Suzette Suzette:>:( *knocks downn ladys xmas poem* I HATE EVERYTHING! *storms off* Berry:hi I wants money Suzette:CURSE YUR LIFE BERRY HAHAHAHAHYAHA YU POOR Berry:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sunny:geez where yur kindness ms duchess Suzette:kindness? who cares what the point anyways! Countess:HARK THE HAROLD THE BUTTONS SIINGGGGGGGGGGGG Annette:JIY TO THE NEW BORN KING Suzette:shut up FROM NOW ON I AM IN CHARGE NO MORE FOOD FOR YU All:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Holly:Suzette thats mean Suzette:I DONT CARE WHO CARES ABOUT CHRISTMAS WHEN THERE SEW MUCH UNHAPPINESS IN THE WORLD WHAT THE POINT! *leaves* Jewel:Ms SUzette wait! Suzette:OUTTA MA WAY SIR BATTLESCARRED *cries* Holly:where's her spirit her joy she deserves to experiance the happiness we got Jessica:lets teach her a lil lesson first we uncover her past then we give her that joyful moment she wants that true feeling of the present she always hide deep into her heart then a good scare outta do it Ivory,Benjamin,Winter:OKAY WE ALL ON IT! On Christmas Eve Holly;SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE Suzette:Huh what who ar yu Holly:I AM DA GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST Suzette:yeah yeah go away Holly:*grabs Suzette* Suzette;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA In the Past Little Suzette:YOY I LOVE CHRISTMAS Little Scraps;Me too! *hugs Suzette* yur mah best friends Goldie:HA WHO NEEDS CHRISTMAS ITS FOR LOSERS HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *laughing echoes Suzettes mind* Little Suzette:HA ITS FOR LOSERS *throws a snowball at scraps* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Suzette:well yeah I hate Goldie dats why I hate christmas CAN I GO NOW >:( Holly:yes I have to go bye *vanishes* Suzette:great what is the big deal anyways Winter:I da ghist of christmas present Suzette:why should I care! >>>>>>>>>>:( Blanket:COUGH COUGH COUGH if this is the last christmas I will ever have lets just say it will be a good one Suzette:what Winter:that's right Blanket caught a deadly ocld she might not be alive mu8ch longer Suzette:what nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Suzette:ooooooooooo wow what a party I wish they wouldve invited me Benjamin:geez if Suzette were listning I would totally invite her Suzette:what *blushes* Winter:ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS BYE Suzette:WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! out suzettes dream Scraps:she wont wake up Rosy:*shakes Suzette* Suzette:a w w whooo are you Death:I AM DEATH THE GHIST OF CHRISTMQAS FUTURE Future benjamin:*cries* rest in peace my dearest love suzette la sweet too bad yu cant enjoy anything I would do anything to let you enjoy stuff even give up my exsistence Suzette:whaaat Death:NOTIHNHG NOW IN DA GRAVE STONE YU GO *knocks suzette in grave stone* Suzette:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA then she hears echoing then she finally wakes up After nightmare Suzette:*blinks Rosy:detah get awya from her and suzette wake up please Suzette:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AM I DEAD IS BLANKET DEAD WHAT HAPPENED WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rosy:*laugjs* no silly Blanket is fine Suzette:THANJ GOODNESS *sits blanket on her lap* Blanket:YAY CHRISTMAS Goildie:HA CHRISTMAS FOR LOSER Death:YEAH YEAH WE TIRED OF HEARING THAT *knocks goildie in gravestone forever* Benjamin:oh ma dearest suzette thank goodness yur alright yu hit a door and christmas boxes fell, on yu yu been knocked out awhile Scraps:alright then lets go partay Cinder and Prince:NAHAHAHA WE LOOK DA BEST Blanket:no one cares! *bits their clothes* Prince and Cinder:AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Benjamin:the mistletoe Im kissing suzette Death:HEY BENJAMIN STAY AWAY FROM MA GIRL SINCE YU HAVE SCRAPS Benjamin:NO hey scraps who gets to kisss suzette only 1 boy can Suzette:ehehehe *blushes*